


It's Not Your Fault

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor comforts you after finding you in your room crying over some nasty things that had been said about your disability .





	It's Not Your Fault

'Y/N? Can you let me in please? I want to help you' The Doctor called out as he knocked on your bedroom door. He had been observing you ever since you returned to the TARDIS after visiting your family. You had been more quiet than usual, and he had seen your puffy eyes and face. He knew you were upset about something, and he wanted to help.

He could hear sniffling behind the door as he knocked again.

'Please let me help Y/N. You don't have to tell me what is wrong. But I know a hug will help you' he offered, sighing with relief as a stuffy ' Come in' was heard.

He entered, finding you curled up on your bed, face red and breathing rapid. He lay down with you, and enveloped his arms around your body, trying to calm you down. 

'I'm sorry' you sobbed. 

'What do you mean? What happened?' He looked into your eyes. You shook your head. Then told him how you were taunted by some nasty people because of your disability. The Doctor listened, with a shocked look on his face. He blamed himself for not stopping it. For not being there to protect you. He kissed your cheek, then spoke again.

‘You’ve got nothing to apologise for. It’s not your fault that people sometimes just don’t get that people with disabilities are just as important as anyone else. It’s not your fault that people can’t keep opinions to themselves. And it’s certainly not your fault that those same people can’t be kind to others.’ The Doctor held you closer to him as you lay down on your bed. He stroked your hair as you wept, shushing you.

‘I just feel that everything is my fault lately’ you admitted after a while. The Doctor gave you a stern look.

‘Don’t say that. How is it your fault? You didn’t make people say awful things to you’ you shrugged.

‘See, that doesn’t make sense does it?’ He asked, his hand rubbing your back, as the tears flowed again.

‘Oh sweetheart’ he soothed. ‘It’s alright’. You snuggled up closer to him. He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

‘People just don’t understand me’

‘Oh Y/N. I’ll always understand you. You are brilliant, beautiful and have the biggest heart. I don’t see your disability. I only see you. I’m not sure why you get treated like this. But, just remember, I’ll always be here if you need anything, okay. And- I chose you over every other human being. Heck,I chose you over every other person in the galaxy. I only choose the best. ‘ He explained as you lay there, the Doctor holding you protectively, wishing that no one would harm this human he had come to care for deeply. And as you mulled over his words, you realised that no matter how harsh some people were towards you, you always had your Doctor by your side.

Helping you. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens to me on a daily basis. I just wish the Doctor would comfort me as well.


End file.
